With Teeth
by Daphne Noir
Summary: And as she said 'Don't break my heart, or I'll break your rose-colored lenses,' Cedric started seeing everything in black and white, and heard a crunch underneath her heels. Contains Language and BDSM themes.
1. Paralyzer

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't Own Harry Potter or Cedric Diggory, even though I wish I did own him XD

Enjoy!

* * *

She filled her lungs with that intoxicating smoke, breathing deeply from her last drag and blowing out, savoring the rush.

He filled his lungs with fresh autumn air, smiling back at his father, who walked with him along with his mother, a perfect happy family.

Sofia threw down her cigarette, or at least what was left of it and put it out with her shoe, her very own pair of Revlon Red four inch stilettos. She would miss wearing these around, her simple black Mary-Janes occupied her feet during the school year. The ticket was half-crumpled in her hand, Platform 9 and ¾, Hogwarts. One way. Her last year here, thank god. Sofia would go crazy if she had to stay in school any longer, despite the fact she was a half-decent student, saving her intelligence for herself and not boasting her good grades, often leaving them out of her daily equation. Of course, on the weekends and Hogmeads trips, she could wear what she pleased, but nothing pleased her more than walking in to a room, the click clack of heels against the cold floor.

Cedric pulled his trolley along, chatting with his father. He was the golden boy, handsome, intelligent, athletic, kind. Well, he was a bit rusty at History of Magic, but who cared, he was a star Quidditch player and all around good kid. As he passed the final pillar before the portal to the train, his eyes wandered to a woman, and her shoes. He looked away quickly, but his curious little eyeballs fell on her red heels, black seam stockings and knee length pencil skirt, he felt a rush go through him. That tiny waist, that skirt hugging her thighs, and that seam up the black of her legs. It was almost intoxicating looking at her clothes, but another thing caught his attention. Her lips. Slightly pushed out to give a look of "I don't give a damn", showing off in his opinion her best feature. But it was the slick, paint across her lips, the one that left a perfect stain on her cigarette that he stepped on, passing her to head on to the train.

Cedric tried shaking these thoughts from his head, deviant, perverted thoughts. He could look at girls and fantasize, but what he had in mind would make a 'normal' person shudder. He wanted those heels across his back, the lash of words from those blood red lips, demeaning him and fulfilling his lust for lowliness.

Once again, those thoughts he tried to shake from his head, snapping back to reality as he hurried through to he platform with his mother and father, looking back quickly and seeing the woman follow soon after.

He looked too innocent. She knew his name, Cedric Diggory, perfect boy of Hufflepuff. Those gray eyes, that perfect body all the girls swooned over, and Sofia was sure even a couple boys too. She saw his eyes look her over, and all the while she shot her glances at him, tilting her head down a bit, giving her a slightly sinister look. Femme Fatale, that was what she was aiming for, and she usually always got it down. There was no need for Ms. Thornton to hide the script up her sleeve, she knew the entire act by heart.

As she looked up at a clock, she decided it was time to hop aboard the Hogwarts Express, a name that made her scoff a bit, it sounded very 'magical' and 'super fun.' Grabbing her trolley, she pushed behind the boy and his parents, Sofia's mother and father didn't accompany her to the station, and Sofia preferred that. It's not that she didn't like her parents, it was just she wanted a little independence, plus she wanted to get a last cig out before leaving on the train. She tucked her Zippo lighter back into her trunk, next to her packs of cigs and got herself situated on the train, changing into her uniform, the blue crest of Ravenclaw rested on her chest. Sofia stretched out on a seat, her compartment empty, excluding her. She never expected anyone to join her, and she was usually right. Cedric changed and joined his friends in a packed compartment, hugging each other and laughing, his nose crinkled at their summer stories, he smiled and yet still felt a bit empty. This emptiness had been lingering in his chest for the past two summers, something he tried to fill but never could. But he ignored it, that hollow inside him and just focused on the now, his future and returning to the place where he was heralded as a gift, and maybe the emptiness would close up if he tried hard enough. And yet, thinking of this, in the back of his mind, a tiny speck or flicker of happiness, true happiness was ignited thinking of the woman's heels digging into his back, that string of pain coursing through his body and her dark spiteful eyes staring back at him, before he was beaten into submission by her fists and feet.


	2. Meet Your Master

* * *

The clock couldn't tick any slower. In between rubbing his eyes, first in the morning History of Magic lectures and lessons weren't his strong points. Add that into the mixture of nearly no sleep and when he did drift off to his wildest fantasies, he couldn't hold anything in his stomach, and when it was empty, he felt sick and could start dry heaving any moment. Cedric was determined not to visit the infirmary on the first day of classes, not when he had been contemplating putting his name into the cup.

The Cup. Goblet of Fire, that teasing, licking flame, caressing the air and the danger surrounding his drew him in, he heard encouragements from his friends, and even a smirk spread across his face when he heard he was eligible. But not now, not just yet. As his fingers massaged his eyeballs, he almost started to snore, his head moving slower and slower to the table, but he managed to stay awake long enough to catch notes and tonight's homework assignment, as Professor Binns dragged on, he could already tell he was going to scrape by this class for another year, just as he always did. On the other hand though, Sofia was brightly alert and attentive, despite the fact she didn't get much sleep either, she was too busy lighting up near the window of her bed, and rearranging her lipsticks, in colors ranging from Nude Neutral to Pink Punk, in a delicious array from Revlon and Manic Panic, two odd choices that lived in perfect harmony with her lips, each sharing a turn every day, but Sofia often saved the crazier colors for her own satisfaction. Her lips were traced with her tongue as she listened to his lecture, making notes in her History of Magic textbook and furiously dipping her quill in ink and never having enough to finish a thought. Her reading glasses slipped off her nose a bit, head down as she scribbled, her bangs pinned back artfully to keep out of her eyes.

Cedric looked over at her, he had looked at her often during the years, but he never usually paid much attention to her, feeling almost disgusted at her enthusiasm for the topic, he rested his head in his hands, waiting for the bell to ring, that solid, precise noise that always excited him, when History ended, the day began. And sooner or later, that bell rang, louder than before in Cedric's ears, but it didn't stop Sofia from her hard work, writing quickly and blowing on the ink before slamming her book shut. Cedric packed up quickly, smiling over at his other Hufflepuff buddies, but before he could joke and laugh down the hall, he was called up to Binns desk, along with Sofia. He bit his lip, wondering what was going on and as the pain went through his lower lip and combined with staring at Sofia's lipstick and those god-awful perfect lips of hers, that jaw line and that contempt that lingered in her eyes no matter what, he felt certain arousal in his knickers, something he fought, released the iron grip from her lip and looked only as Binns pasty, pale face, bringing his bag slightly more in front of his body than before, Sofia's rested at her hip, like usual and Cedric could see the bulge where her Zippo and Cigarettes lay resting.

"Mr. Diggory" Professor Binns went on drearily, if Cedric had to listen to his goddamned voice one more minute, he would go insane.

Binns smiled almost as he sent his eyes towards one of his favorite students.

"Miss. Thornton. I've asked you both up here, because I have a little arrangement. It's not of me to arrange extra help outside of the classroom between students, but in your cases, I think it would be…For the best.

Miss. Thornton and I have already discussed it, I would like it very much for her to be your tutor Diggory, you've been a poor student in History of Magic since your first year here, I don't believe it to be laziness, but mainly a lack of skills to retain knowledge. Thornton, on the other hand as been one of my best students. I'd like to see you two get together every Wednesday and Saturday, on your own time and go over the information of the week, Thornton will be giving me reports on your progress"

Cedric's heart sank as he listened, one because of Binns tone and two he needed a tutor. He had friends, other classes, Quidditch, girls to occupy his life, not tutors. In the back of his mind, he imagined Sofia in those oval glasses, pencil skirt and a ruler ready to beat him at every wrong question. Again with the boners, he cried out in his mind silently protesting the thought.

"Diggory, this isn't in your hands. This is mandatory for you two this year, or at least until you shape up."

Binns looked at the two of them, Sofia smirked, hiding her displeasure and smiled at Binns, her grip tight on her shoulder strap as she itched to leave the classroom to head on to charms, she saw Cedric trying to hide something in his pants.

"That is all."

As Cedric hurried towards the door, awkwardly hiding his shame, Sofia giggled a bit sadistically watching him struggle down the hallway to meet up with his posse, Sofia walking down the hall by herself, how it's always been with her. This didn't seem like such a terrible, awful thing after all.

Cedric would beg to differ. At least a bit until he heard her laughter at his situation, another strange shiver of pleasure rushed over him, that bared feeling of nakedness and humiliation. This was humiliating, but in a highly erotic way.


	3. Bitch of the Living

Hey all! Well, you few D; I hope you readers are enjoying it so far, I've got a lot more planned, so you're in for a nice, long, macabre ride ;D Enjoy!

* * *

The smell of lighter fluid filled his senses, that orange flicker with an azure base, the heat on her hand and the taste of sweet nicotine and a slight hint of mint as she exhaled the smoke. Despite the fact he was more than a few feet away, he was entranced by the glow of the ember in the dark corridor. Wednesday wasn't a popular day for studying, most people crammed on Friday or Sunday, trying to get the work done soon or cram before classes. Sofia leaned against the cold wall, one arm folded across her chest and the other on top of that, elbow on her hand and fingers gently wrapped around her cigarette, inhaling slowly, letting the ash fall to the floor. She closed her eyes as she smoked, giving the allure of sophistication and if you stepped on her black heels, you'd get a lovely backhand across your mouth. Cedric halted for a second before walking closer to her, his hair a bit ruffled as he ran his fingers through it, trying his best to not look intimidated, or better yet asking to be intimidated. He held his head high, shoulders out and put on his best 'I wear the Pants' face, ad even doing all of this, Sofia looked over at him, smiled and returned to her cigarette.

"So, are we going to study…Or will I just watch you smoke?" He said, chuckling a bit, not trying to sound rude but wanted to get this over with.

"Alright, go in there, in the very back, far back as you can go and wait, don't take out anything, sit up straight and don't look at anybody."

Sofia threw down her cigarette and stomped it out, motioning Cedric to go into the library and follow her request. Of course, after hearing all of this, Cedric felt like scoffing a bit, how much into detail she went, and he wanted to resist. He wanted to laugh and go with his own rules and not follow her crazy ideas, but when she told him what she wanted, he knew exactly what to do, how to do it, and it comforted him. And like she said, he went to the back, took a seat, looked down and stayed quiet, or at least until she joined him.

"You know I don't need your help, thanks and all but I can handle my studies on my own, it's just that-"

Sofia snapped back.

"Shut up."

Cedric was taken a back, he leaned backwards, furrowing his brow.

"Excuse me? I was just trying to expla-"

"No." Sofia looked down and rustled through her bag, pulling out a few Magical History books, the standard text and a few other reads, slamming them down on the table.

"I'm sure you're not deaf, and so I'm assuming you heard that Binns said this was mandatory. I don't really give a shit if you have better things to do, it's my job you get you through History of Magic, so you're bloody well going to sit here, take notes, listen and learn something." The entire time Sofia was speaking, she narrowed her eyes, her words were filled with contempt, and Cedric just sat there, pissed off but not retaliating, just grabbing the books, snapping them open and waiting for her signal.

"Page 213. Read, give me the book then tell me dates and people, they're underlined in the book."

Sofia leaned back and crossed her legs, waiting for him to finish. Cedric wasn't a very fast read, but he got through the entire chapter in about 6 minutes, closing the book and looked back up at her with contempt, he was starting to hate her. Well, hate was a strong word for Cedric, but strongly dislike. Her orders, her words, her air of elitism, he hated it all, but at the same time he was enjoying it, being told what to do, forced, dragged around by an invisible leash. Sofia snatched up the book, skimmed over the chapter and looked expectantly up at him, pushing out her lips slightly and her facial expression screamed 'Go on you prick.'

And so her did. As he named off dates, events and names, he stumbled on one. One tiny mistake, he forgot the name of a war. He put his head in his hands, he was tired, Quidditch was tomorrow and he still had a load of homework. Even quicker than all this could run through his head, He saw a book landing at him, Sofia had swung the book into his shoulder. Cedric wanted to yelp out in pain, curse at her, be furious, but he muffled these sounds for the fact Madam Pince would throw them out, he had a good reputation as being a quiet, courteous student in here. "You Idiot! Get it right the next time." Sofia barked at him, she leaned back into her seat and looked through the chapter. Cedric was now visibly furious with her, but he tried to keep his mouth shut from calling her a slew of names and storming out. It failed.

"No! I don't need to be tutored by some power crazy elitist lunatic!" Cedric stood up from her chair and slammed it into place, grabbing his books and shoving them into his bag. His face was flushed with red, expression twisted into anger as he stormed out of the library, shocked at her behavior and methods. Sofia sat silently, legs crossed, book in hand, she smiled as she watched him leave. He looked like a two year old who couldn't get a lolly from the sweets shop, stamping his feet and exhaling like a bull. She cracked him, and it was more satisfying than anything. She swiped up her books and placed them into her bag, zipped it up and walked out of the library, a powerful walk, expressing her feeling of control and dominance.

Cedric looked at his arm in the mirror in the bathroom , other boys in Hufflepuff looking at the large bruise, inquiring but Cedric ignored them. He ran his hands gently over the strangely beautiful hues of magenta and dark blue, feeling the lasting sting and pain run through his shoulder blade and arm. It was weird enough her was admiring an injury, but even more so he wanted to kiss it, lavish it in all its dark beauty. It was something he felt, he knew he was alive, when that book struck him, that pounding in his heart, that stirring in his pants, for about the third time that day thinking of Sofia's black seam stockings, and to top it off with a cherry, her hitting him with the book. Cedric despised her, she was malicious, sadistic and controlling. And yet at the same time, he wanted her to yell at him, step on him treat him like dirt. Cedric wanted to just come out to her and say 'I'm a piece of shit, but if you still want me, here I am' Of course, Cedric doubted Sofia 'wanted' him, but he noticed that sinister gleam in her eye when she struck him and he was furious, that laugh yesterday morning as he fumbled with a boner, Cedric cursed the fact every time he thought of Sofia's shoes digging into his back he pitched a tent. After the usual shower and grooming rituals, Cedric was lying in his bed, just smiling as he softly caressed his bruise while at the same time his other hand inched it's way underneath his pants. And for the first time while being at Hogwarts so far, he slept soundly.


	4. Hand That Feeds

The night had passed and a dreary rain took over Hogwarts that night. Drips of raindrops fell on Cedric's head as he whizzed around on his broom, Quidditch practice of course. Walking in drenched, he laughed and joked with his teammates, till one shoved him on the bruised shoulder. Quickly flinching away, he had only words of anger.

"What the hell! Lay off the shoulder, mate!"

Of course, if it was Sofia pushing him, he'd beg for more, but she was gone and it was only him and some wide-eyed friends.

They apologized as Cedric rushed off to take a shower, stripping and lathering up, he could only look at the macabre mark she left on him again and again. They had class later today, and Cedric had no idea how he'd act. This was maybe the first time he'd been nervous about a girl, every other time he would play it cool and suave, but no. With Sofia, he was on edge all the time, and he loved every minute of it.

As the clock passed 11, Cedric was seated in History of Magic and saw Sofia walk in, take a seat behind him and crack open her book. Nothing so far. As Binns went on a boring, dull and dry tirade on the Medieval ages, Cedric resisted the urge to turn around and say hi, he was still furious at her but craved her attention. He took a peek over his shoulder and saw her eyeglasses slipping down her nose and her long bangs pinned back, she was hard at work. Cedric quickly turned around and devised a plan to talk to her after class. Of course, they'd need somewhere private to talk. A broom closet lurked right around the Binns hallway, so he'd lure her in there and try and talk to Sofia. Cedric resumed his lackluster notes and when class was dismissed, he rushed to the door and waited fro Sofia. Sofia on the other hand wasn't in any rush and when she exited the door, Cedric's firm grip caught her arm.

"What the hell?" She was quickly cut off before speaking anymore as he dragged her into the closet and shut the door behind them.

"What the fuck is this Diggory?"

Cedric shook his head, trying to find the right words.

"Why did you hit me the other day?"

Sofia straightened up, well as best she could in that tiny room.

"Because you're an idiot."

Cedric wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Did you…enjoy it?"

What this banter was all about, Sofia had no idea, but she was curious.

"What if I did? What would you do about it?"

Cedric looked away for a moment.

"When I saw you at the train station a week or so ago, in those heels, those stockings…"

His voice trailed off, he felt like a complete idiot, and maybe he was. He wanted her to smack him across the face, demean him, tell him he was an idiot, then take him into her breast, hug him, coddle him. Adore him. Abuse him and love him. Cedric wasn't about to admit all that, but he was going to admit something.

"I want you to hit me again."

Cedric scrunched his face up as he said this out of humiliation. It was an odd request and before he could peep another word, Sofia's hand landed on his face.

Yes, she did smack him. Very hard as well. A huge red mark was left on his face, and the blood rushed through his body, so much adrenaline and other lovely feeling chemicals in his veins.

He opened his eyes and pleaded, "Again."

And so Sofia slapped him again, malice in her eyes.

"Is this what you want?"

Cedric could only answer greedily,

"Yes."

Sofia looked at him imploringly, before getting closer to him and putting her hand on his face, gently, admiring her work on his red cheek. She tilted her head to the side, before smacking him again. Cedric gave a small moan, before hearing a knock on the door, it was one of his friends who saw Cedric go in there.

"What the bloody hell are ya' doing in there Cedric?!"

Cedric pulled Sofia's hand away and quickly answered.

"Nothing, just taking a breather."

"Well, come on then!"

Sofia looked at him again, before uttering words that made Cedric's day.

"Meet me on the 2d floor near the girls bathroom at 11."

Cedric could only nod happily, before exiting the closet slyly, making sure not to let Sofia's presence known. When he left, there was a spring in his step of course and a countdown began for 11 that night.


End file.
